Finchel Reverse
by Osnapitzglee
Summary: What if Rachel was a popular cheerleader and Finn was the nerdy Glee Club boy?


There Finn stood in awe. "She was so beautiful" he thought. "To bad she doesn't even know my name, never mind even go out with me". He pretended to be going through his locker when Rachel Berry walked by. Rachel Berry: the hottest girl on the Cheerios. She walked over to her boyfriend Noah "Puck" Puckerman and gave him a kiss. This disgusted him. He was a jerk and she deserved better than him. She deserved Finn. "If only I can talk to her. Just for five minutes. I just need to get a conversation started and she'll be all over me afterwards. But how?" Finn asked himself. And then, he got an idea.

•

•

A few days later he caught her after school. It was now or never. She was at her locker all by herself and now it was the perfect time. "Hey! Rachel!" He said. "Oh! Hi! You know, I always see you around and I've never got your name" she said. "Finn" he said. "Finn" she repeated. "So, I saw this fall out of your bag the other day and I've been meaning to return it." He pulled out a box of pregnancy tests. "Oh, um, thanks." You could tell this was awkward for Rachel. Really awkward. "Whatever you do, please don't tell Coach Sue about this. I'm finally top Cheerio and she would literally kill me. You know how strict she is about the no- pregnancy rule. I mean, look at Quinn Fabray. Her life was ruined." "You know, I would love to keep this secret, but Sue has this crazy idea to keep security cameras around the halls 24/7 and if she saw this without an explanation, we'd both be in trouble..." Finn said. He could see the worried look on her face. Why was he doing this to her? This was a bad idea.

•

•

"So I'm in Glee club and we need a female lead" he blurted out. "I'm really sorry, but I need to find a way to never let Coach Sylvester find out about this." "I have an idea" Finn said. "I'm pretty close with Mr. Shue, the glee club director. He can get the tape and erase this". "That'd be great!" she examined. "But under one condition. You join Glee club. Before you say anything, I know it may not be the coolest thing, but you and I both know you secretly love Barbara Streisand". He could see the confused look on her face. "You and I were MySpace friends in middle school, remember? Guess what? In Glee club, everyone accepts who you are no matter what. There, you can belt her greatest hits and do her justice and we will all cheer you on" Finn convinced her. "Finn, that sounds amazing, but I'm a Cheerio. I can't just join Glee club" Rachel said. "Well your choices are getting kicked off the Cheerios or joining Glee club. I think we both know what your choice is" Finn replied.

•

•

Well Finn though wrong. Instead of joining Glee club and saving herself the embarrassment of getting kicked off the Cheerios, she quit. She quit the Cheerios, and no one but Finn knew why. Little did she know, her life was gonna be turned upside down

•

•

After she quit Cheerios, Puck dumped her and all her friends left her. This hurt Rachel badly, knowing all her friends and her boyfriend only liked her because she was a popular cheerleader. She didn't tell her Dads she quit Cheerios because she didn't want them asking questions about why she quit. Since her dads expected her to come home at 6 the earliest, she spent the extra hours after school just walking around the school by herself. She was bored and lonely, and it was all her own fault.

•

•

"It's all my fault" Finn kept saying to himself. "She was popular, had everything she wanted, and most of all happy. I took that all away from her just because I wanted her to myself" he thought.

•

•

He was walking through the halls after school one day going to Glee club and he saw Rachel crying by her locker. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "I have no friends. I used to have tons and tons and now they've all left me" she said with tears in her eyes. He came in to hug her. "I know we've only talked once, I just wanna let you know you have me. Whenever you need someone to talk to, want to hang out, anything just call me". He gave her his number. "Thanks" she said. "What are you doing here anyways?" she asked. "I'm going to Glee club! Wanna come?" Finn said. "Well what do I got to lose"?

•

•

*a few months later *

•

•

Finn held Rachel's hand as they walked out of Glee club. He went to walk her to Cheerios practice, when he decided to tell her something. "I have a secret" he said. "You know when I first talked to you and I told you about the security cameras?" "What about them?" She asked. "Well, I made them up. I made all of it up. I just wanted you to join Glee club so I can talk to you and get to know you. I was crushed when quit Cheerios and all that because I felt it was all y fault". He was waiting for her reaction. "I'm ok with that" she replied. "It kinda ended up better. I joined Glee club with open arms, got an amazing boyfriend, and I was even able to get back on the Cheerios. Sure, it took some begging but eventually Sue let me back on the team." I'm happy it all worked out" Finn said. "Me too" replied Rachel. He kissed her and sent her into the gymnasium and walked away. "Its funny how life can twist and turn and somehow turn out pretty good" he thought to himself.


End file.
